Certain three dimensional printers extrude a build material, such as partially melted plastic, through a nozzle of a print head. During a print error or other malfunction, the nozzle can become jammed with build material. In some cases, clearing the nozzle can be a time consuming or frustrating task for the operator of the three dimensional printer.